


The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 3]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not between Harry and Horace), Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Potter, Forced Pregnancy, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Part 7 to The Secret Collection seriesWith the Awakening of one Harry Potter, he has become Horace Slughorn's Secret Collection...*-*-[Excerpt...]-*-*His magic flared up the moment the first drops of seed pulsed right inside of his womb. Harry snapped his eyes wide open even further, mouth parting on a silent scream, as the cervix device was pumping his fertile womb full of seed. He could feel it spurt and painting the inside of his womb. His magic intertwining with his Professor’s seed and his womb. His womb contracted as if it was so happy to get bred. His magic swirling inside of womb, flowing into the seed, making it even more fertile and virile—making it splash against the chambers of his womb. Cheeks flushing, Harry came again at the magical and intense feeling. His magic wanted more seed. Needed to fill the womb up until his stomach was swell from the seed...[Please, read all tags before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 3]

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and loads of smut for this chapter. Also, please, do remember that Horace is a Collector and in the series, he will try his Collections and use them. So, please do not mind if he is with another person from his Collections to try out his inventions and or train his Collections. That is why I put the threesome tag in the tag portion. It won't be written as much, as I want to focus on between Horace and Harry but there will be little things mentions of his Collections and all.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19
> 
> P.S.  
> Praying that everyone is safe and is staying home! And thank you, for leaving comments for me to read! I appreciate them so much! <3

Horace stared down at the plump soft body that was splayed over his desk. The young virginal Slytherin girl letting out soft breathy moans, as a Wizard that stood between her spread thighs, thrusted in and out of her. Her skin glistened with sweat, her eyes glazed, her perky breasts bouncing in circular motions as the Wizard continued to prowl into the girl with great speed. Horace had given the Slytherin girl the ovulation potion a week ago, and it jump started her ovulation cycle. And he even took the magical contraceptive charm off from her. The said Wizard that had contacted Horace weeks prior wanted to have someone young, whom, the Wizard can breed and impregnate. And when Horace brought the said girl to meet the Wizard in his own home, the said Wizard told Horace that he would gladly breed and impregnate the girl, as he needed a couple Heirs as he was the last of his line.

As requirement met, Horace approved and currently, he showcased the Slytherin girl to the Wizard in his office. The girl knew what to do, as she bent over his desk, spreading her lovely pale thighs, showing and enticing herself to the said Wizard. Horace had spread the girl’s pretty cunt open even more, showing the other Wizard that the Slytherin girl is a virgin, and had a healthy womb to carry a child. Immediately, the said Wizard took the virgin Slytherin girl over his desk. Horace watched with no facial expressions, as the girl started crying from the intense pleasure of having a cock trying to impregnate her, stretching her to the girth. Slowly standing up, Horace unzipped his pants, taking his own cock and held the girl’s chin, tilting her head back even further over the edge of the desk.

“Suck me, while your cunt is getting impregnated, girl.” Horace ordered.

Opening her mouth, the girl’s pink tongue peeked out, tasting the tip of his cock, before Horace pushed in. The girl barely had a moment to breath before her mouth was invaded by her Professor’s thick cock. Moaning around the cock, the girl let her Professor fuck her mouth. Horace liked to test and savor all of his Collections, but he made sure they couldn’t get pregnant with his seed or anyone’s seed until his breeding party event or until a Witch and Wizard discuss what they want with him. After all, he was the one to collect his Collections and take care of them, and make sure they were pretty, healthy, and well groomed for whichever Witch or Wizard that wanted to try his Collections out.

Though, his Secret Collection…

His Harry.

He wasn’t going to share Harry. The boy was his to fuck, breed and impregnate until the boy gives him many children as his body can give. Closing his eyes as he was fucking the girl’s mouth with his cock, Horace imagined it was Harry’s sweet, hot mouth taking him in, sucking him and milking him dry. Those beautiful green eyes glancing up from his long eyelashes, as his red plump lips stretching over his cock. Horace imagined as he’s fucking Harry’s mouth, he imagines Harry’s stomach swelling with tiny indentation from holding his seed. Imagining the device sitting in the walls of Harry’s cervix, holding the seeds in place, making sure Harry would get pregnant immediately.

Fucking the girl’s mouth faster, Horace moaned as the other Wizard started to pick up the pace. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans coming from both girl and other Wizard filled Horace’s office. Cock stiffening, Horace grunted as he came, spilling inside of the girl’s mouth, forcing her to swallow his seed, while the other Wizard slammed into the girl a final time, before he too, gave a loud shout, shooting his seed deep inside of the girl’s cunt. The Wizard tilted his head to the side, as he slowly thrusted with slow long strokes, trying to empty himself even more into the girl, and forcing his seed to pump through the cervix device that Horace had shown him to ensure the conception of the girl.

Looking up at Horace, the Wizard said, “I want her, Slughorn. I want to keep her. What do you say? Can she be my breeder? I do not want anyone else having her and putting their seed inside of her womb. I will give you galleons and some specialty plants for potions and anything else in exchange for it?”

Slipping out of the girl’s mouth, Horace cleaned himself up with a wave of his wand, before he tucked his cock back inside of his pants. He glanced down at the girl, who’s face was in pure bliss. His seed trickled down from her mouth, her eyes unfocused as she panted heavily. It wasn’t the first time, someone from his collection was bought and be used by one Wizard or Witch for an exchange of galleons and items that were rare to things that were useful for Horace. It was actually good. He’s seen his regulars coming to sample his Collections once a month until they were for sure to attend his breeding party. It was only exclusive to those who come searching for him and him secretly inviting some to see his Collections.

Straightening his clothes, Horace nodded to the other Wizard. “That sounds reasonable. I’d appreciate you for choosing this girl from my Collection. She will be well-cared for. She will continue to test out my inventions until her womb is concepted with your seed. As it is a weekend, and many students will be going to Hogsmeade, so I will allow you a room here, inside of my mansion, to breed the girl until she is finally impregnated. Then, once that happens, we shall discuss the coming months of her schooling and her pregnancy with a trusted Healer of my choosing. What say you?” Horace asked.

The other Wizard slipped out of the girl’s tight pussy, cleaning himself before he righted his clothing, and his eyes on the girl’s leaking hole before making eye contact with the Master of Collections. “I agree. I must return now to get some belongings, but I shall be back in a few hours.”

Horace nodded. “Thank you. I am afraid I must remain at Hogwarts for the weekend. After all, work is never over for all the Professor’s. I shall send a house-elf to take you back to my mansion in a few hours. I will have the girl ready herself in the room of my choosing. She will do well for you. As you both seem compatible with each other. It is good. She seems to like you as well, am I correct, my Slytherin girl?” Horace asked the girl.

“Mmhmm.” The said girl mumbled, nodding her head, as she slowly got up to sit on the desk. She spread her thighs, reaching down between her thighs to cup her hand over her pink cunt, while her other hand splayed over her stomach. “I feel so full. I like him, Professor Slughorn.”

“Then, you shall have him, as he shall have you. I pray for your conception and any healthy future ones.” Horace said.

.

.

.

Hours later, after everything was done, Horace left his home and Flooed to his chambers back at Hogwarts. Stepping through, he made a beeline towards his door. It was past curfew and he didn’t want stray students out. He didn’t mind making rounds. As he made his rounds, he noticed a familiar figure walking into a very dark hallway. Smiling, Horace picked up the pace. Stalking his Secret Collection in the dark, Horace walked up behind Harry and quickly pulled the boy into his chest.

“Wha—” Harry yelped in surprise.

Harry looked up at Horace with wide eyes.

“Good. Finally, found you my dear boy. Now…” Horace paused. No students rarely enter through the hallway that Harry had gone. It was dark, with no light and usually warded off from students. But knowing how powerful Harry is, the boy probably didn’t know he went through the wards as if they were nothing. Horace cast a silencing spell and a disillusion charm around them.

Horace pushed Harry down onto the cold floor, making the boy cry out in shock.

“No, please! Not here!” Harry said in a panicked voice. He didn’t want anyone to see nor hear them.

“We’ll be okay. Isn’t it thrilling, though, my boy?” Horace moaned into the back of Harry’s neck, as he slowly flipped the hem of the boy’s robes over his waist, then pulled Harry’s pants down his thighs. “To fuck you in this hallway, where anyone can just see you.”

The boy shook his head. “Nooo…Please, Professor…”

Horace took his cock out, pressing it against Harry’s cunt, sliding the tip of his cock up and down the flesh. While doing so, the older man wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, pumping it gently. The boy underneath him mewled as he shook his head. Horace nipped and sucked the back of the boy’s neck before he placed his chin over the boy’s shoulder.

“I wonder if you’re pregnant yet, my boy. It’s only been two days, since I’ve had you in the Astronomy Tower and in my chambers.” Horace tauntingly whispered into the boy’s ear. He could feel that the boy was getting wet, and so, he pushed slowly into the pliant body underneath him.

“Hngh…” Harry keened as he felt the intrusion of that big, fat and long cock of his Professor’s. He shouldn’t enjoy it. He shouldn’t anticipate the wait for having that cock in him. His magic was reacting, waiting for his Professor’s seed to be spilled inside of him—to get him pregnant.

Once he was fully seated deep, Horace slowly pulled out then he slammed right back inside of Harry, causing the boy to flail his arms out, clutching the hard, cold floor. Harry’s chest was on the cold floor, his tiny breasts leaking with milk, as his nipples were scraped and brushed by the hard floor. Harry mewled, eyes rolling the back of his head, as his pussy was getting stretched and pounded into repeatedly. His cock was being pumped fast in his Professor’s hand. He was going to come soon, if Horace kept going at it.

Horace moaned into Harry’s ear, nipping and sucking on the earlobe. “You are very tight, my dear Harry. Is my cock satisfying you? I know you can feel my cock pounding right at your cervix.” The older man furiously pounded into Harry, as he pumped the boy’s cock faster. “Get knocked up, my boy. Get pregnant with my seed. Let my invention that’s sitting in your cervix drink up all my seed.”

Letting out a wail, Harry violently came, as Horace continued to thrust. The boy came all over his hand, small cock spurting seed to splash onto the floor. Hitting the boy’s special spot inside of his cunt, Horace made sure to hit the boy’s G-spot every time he thrust in and out. The older man reached up and around, sliding his hands up to Harry’s soft perky mounds, before he cupped the boy’s breasts. He used his forefinger and thumb, pinching the boy’s nipple.

“Ah!” Harry keened loudly. His eyes snapping wide open, staring into the darkness of the hallway as his nipples were being pinched, stretched and rolled into his Professor’s fingers. Harry’s eyes closed half-way, as he moaned out—feeling milk being spurting out from his nipples from the pinching and squeezing.

Groaning, Horace snapped his hips back and forth, then tilting it at angle in circular motions, making the boy underneath him go wild with need. The older man continued to milk the boy, stretching and pinching those perky leaking nipples with his fingers, before he massages the entire soft mounds in his hands. Horace, then, flicked the nipples with his fingers, making the boy arch against him. The soft ‘ah, ah, ah’ spilling from the boy’s mouth drove Horace wild with need and lust.

He could feel his cock stiffening, and he rigorously and violently thrusted until he gave a loud shout. He pushed his cock right up at the boy’s cervix and the device, as his cock pulsated with deep jets. Horace jerked his hips a couple times, making the boy moan.

His magic flared up the moment the first drops of seed pulsed right inside of his womb. Harry snapped his eyes wide open even further, mouth parting on a silent scream, as the cervix device was pumping his fertile womb full of seed. He could feel it spurt and painting the inside of his womb. His magic intertwining with his Professor’s seed and his womb. His womb contracted as if it was so happy to get bred. His magic swirling inside of womb, flowing into the seed, making it even more fertile and virile—making it splash against the chambers of his womb. Cheeks flushing, Harry came again at the magical and intense feeling. His magic wanted more seed. Needed to fill the womb up until his stomach was swell from the seed.

“P-Please…Professor…” Harry keened softly, going limp as his Professor lazily thrusted in and out. “Want…more…” He mumbled. “…It needs…more…” His magic needed more. It wanted to make him get pregnant soon. Wanted its Master to have his family soon.

The cock inside of him paused in its thrusting, making Harry whimper in protest. Then, he heard his Professor laugh softly.

“You are an enigmatic being, Harry. Amazing. Let’s continue this in my chambers, shall we?” His Professor asked.

.

.

.

The sounds of wailing and cries and flesh slapping hard against flesh filled Horace’s bedroom. Horace and the boy stood at the end of bed. The boy’s elbow was gripped in Horace’s hands as he harshly aimed at the boy’s cervix. The boy’s mouth open, letting out cries and wailing for more. The loud squelching of flesh made Horace throw his head back as he came again for a second time inside of Harry. The boy also threw his head back, eyes glittering and glazed as Horace continued to pump the boy’s cunt full of his seed.

“I’m coming!” Harry screamed, tears streaming down his face. “I’m going to come, Professor! Oh, Merlin, I’m going to get pregnant by my Professor’s come!” The boy went still, as he too, came. His cock spurted his seed, marking his stomach and thighs.

“Then, get pregnant, my dear Harry. Accept all of my seed. Bear my child, Harry. Your cunt is so wet and tight. So. Very. Hot.” Horace continued to thrust.

The older man slipped out of Harry, then wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, and then, threw the boy onto the bed before he got on top. He spread boy’s legs wide, then positioned his cock at the entrance. And then, he sunk into the overfilled tight channel. Horace then, gripped the boy’s waist, lifted the boy up a bit, then pounded hard into that tight heat.

Harry arched his back, arms splayed above his head as he cried from the pleasure. His womb was getting filled even more. He could feel his stomach slowly stretch from the amount of seed that was deposited inside of his womb. The device never once, released the seed that it drunk to pour into his womb. And his magic.

His magic felt so happy. It seeped into the thick seed, making sure he would get bred and impregnated before tonight. Harry could feel his magic pulsing inside of his womb, dancing with the seed. Laughing softly, Harry cupped his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples, making his milk leak as his pussy was being filled to the brink with seed and his Professor’s cock. Suddenly, Harry wailed, eyes wide as he felt his Professor press on his slight tiny bulge of his stomach.

“No, don’t do that!” Harry cried out as he felt a lightning of pleasure go through him.

His magic pulsed inside of his womb, making Harry reach out to grab his Professor’s hand with both hands, only to have his hands held in a tight iron grip. Only he was pulled up in a sitting position, with his thighs spread around his Professor’s waist. Harry gasped, shaking his head from the intense need and pleasure.

Horace released the boy’s hands, then cupped the swell of those buttocks and lifted the boy up and down his cock. Impaling the sweet, soft boy. Excess seed were dripping down between him, pooling between Horace’s thighs. The sticky mess making slippery sounds as Horace thrusted. Holding Harry, Horace pushed the boy down, getting on top of him as they were still connected. The older man attacked the boy’s nipples with his mouth. Drawing the leaky pebble into his mouth, sucking hard and pulling it to draw milk into his mouth. He heard the boy moan and Horace groaned in response. After a few minutes of sucking and drinking the spilled milk, Horace released it with a loud plop.

He leaned back up, then he turned Harry to the side, hooking his arm under one of the boy’s leg, and vigorously pumped his cock in and out of the boy’s stuffed filled cunt. He looked down at the erotic and beautiful mess between them. His own thighs were soaked with his seed, as well as Harry’s—creating and stretching very web like sticky substance whenever he pounded into the soft body of the boy.

“Let’s get your womb bred, Harry. I cannot wait for your womb to be filled with our first child. Your small body with my big and fat cock making love until your stomach swells with our child. Come on now, my dear by.” Horace purred, seeing the very erotic and arousing bliss filled expression on Harry’s face. “Get knocked up, Harry! Let my seed fill your womb with a child.”

Harry gasped loudly, feeling his magic run wild, as things in the room started to float and swirl around them. He was going to get pregnant now! Loudly, and lewdly, Harry sobbed with a broken voice. “Professor, you’re going to get me pregnant! I’m gonna get pregnant by your cock. I’m going to come again!”

“Yes! Come, my dear boy! And drink all my love and seed within you!” Horace happily said, sliding in and out faster than ever.

Harry felt the device pumping more seed into his womb. His magic swirling around them and inside of his womb. He’s going to get impregnated! Electrifying shock shot through both Harry and his Professor, making them cry out in both shock and pleasure. Horace loudly yelled incoherently, as Harry climaxed. Magic around them seeped inside and into Harry—forcing its way right into his womb. Harry’s magic drank the excessive magic and seeped into the seeds, becoming one and making sure the womb was filled until there was no more space. Harry was feeling fuller and tighter and he cupped his hands on his stomach, feeling the bulge seemly to grow another inch as he felt the device in his cervix pouring and pulsing his Professor’s seed into his womb.

“I feel so full, Professor! My stomach…It feels—Oh, Merlin!” Harry cried out in pleasure again, as his magic seemed heat up his entire being. Light flashed inside of his stomach, blinding both of them before everything inside of the room died down with a deadly silence.

The sounds you can hear were heavy panting from Harry, and the loud squelching noises of Harry’s pussy sucking and milking Horace dry. Papers and objects littered all over the floor of the bedroom. Going limp, Harry closed his eyes as exhaustion took over him. Whereas, Horace stared down with surprised eyes at the boy. He felt the boy’s magic run wild and the moment he saw the light coming from the boy’s stomach, Horace knew, just knew that the boy’s magic somehow had taken his seed and impregnated the boy.

Slipping out of the boy, Horace laid beside Harry. The boy immediately curled into his chest, mumbling. Horace kissed the boy’s forehead and whispered, “I can’t wait to see your stomach swell with our child, Harry.” He caressed the boy’s stomach, running his fingers over the bulge with an excited thrill. Knowing that bulge was from all his seed. To know that he had properly bred and impregnated The Boy Who Lived. It was thrilling.

It was amazing.

And very thrilling to know that, he, Horace Slughorn, had impregnated the Wizarding World’s Boy secretly.


End file.
